spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Explosive Nights: The Shocking Finale
Explosive Nights: The Shocking Finale is the fifth episode of the spin-off, Sworn to Secrecy, the fifth episode of season one, and the first special of the spin-off and of season one. In this special, the Explosive Nights trilogy is ended in the epic battle to save the agency and Squidward. The return of the Bomb Band, Brandon Bass, and other zealous enemies return to finally defeat the ERGBB once and for all. Yet, can the team save the day...and their town? Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Patrick Star *Oscar Stonefish *Brandon Bass *Bomb Band Members **Herman (BB1; name revealed) *Miscellaneous Agents **Male Agent 1 **Male Agent 2 **Male Agent 3 **Female Agent **Female Agent 2 *Bartender *Security Guard Transcript *''begins at the agency; Oscar is walking down the hallway with his trench coat on his shoulder; he walks by several offices lit by lamps, some containing fish, others not; the windows of the office reveal it is nighttime, and many lights from downtown can be seen; Oscar walks by Squidward's office, seeing him working vigorously; he passes by, yet stops his walk'' *'Oscar:' self Did I just see Squidward...working? back to Squidward's office So, you've decided to step up your game, huh? *'Squidward:' vigorously I have to, or else the Bomb Band and Brandon Bass will be out there doing who knows what crimes throughout town. pencil; grips arms Ah! My arm! *'Oscar:' Ah, the pencil death grip. nods Good times. Good times. *'SpongeBob:' to door frame Guess what a fish says when it hits a wall. It's the same thing an ERGBB agent says when he can't find out where an enemy is: dam. into office; sits in chair Did you come up with anything, Squidward. *'Squidward:' What do you take me for? Some type of genius? around and picks up pencil No, I haven't found anything yet. growls How do you find something with no evidence. *'SpongeBob:' Wrong, my squid. up; holds up item with BB on it Remember when we were at the warehouse that morning? *''begins; SpongeBob narrates; scene begins at the remains of the warehouse, where Patrick has discovered an object from the water'' *'SpongeBob:' When Patrick found that object and we saw the BB, we thought it was the Bomb Band. *''switches to the Bomb Band Headquarters, where Patrick is holding the box'' *'SpongeBob:' Yet later, we found that it wasn't only the Bomb Band, but none other than Brandon Bass. *''to present day'' *'Squidward:' Tell me something I don't know, SpongeBob. We need to figure this out. *'SpongeBob:' Allow me to finish. If Brandon works for the government, then he might be able to grab a considerably large team. Not to mention countless others from the Bomb Band. *'Squidward:' What got you that idea? *'SpongeBob:' In the warehouse, when we trapped inside, the note said "we", which we assume means their team up. Also, they claimed it was "their job". I think they're being brainwashed by Brandon and the Bomb Band. *'Squidward:' Fair accussation. But how do we find them? *'SpongeBob:' What do you take me for? Some type of genius? down in seat *'Oscar:' How long do you think you guys might be here figuring this out? *'Squidward:' All night if we have to, Oscar. *'SpongeBob:' All night?! Are you crazy? up I don't know about you, Squidward, but I have a daughter alone at home. clam-phone I best be on my way. away; stops at door hinge I wish all the luck, Squidward. room *'Squidward:' pencil at wall Great! Just great! And then there were two: Patrick and I. *'Oscar:' Don't you mean three? *'Squidward:' Three? Well, I assume that you would want to go back to your family as well, huh, Oscar? *'Oscar:' Are you kidding me? They're the reason I actually want to go to work in the mornings. puts down coat Let's see what we have so far. *'Squidward:' Well, SpongeBob, before he stormed off, pretty much summed it up. sighs But all we need to know is where the Bomb Band and Brandon are. *'Patrick:' into room Ah, but we do know, Squidward. stack of papers on desk When I was in the inbox downloading the file from my computer to the USB... *''begins; Patrick narrates; scene is in the air vent of the inbox room in the government meeting hall'' *'Patrick:' Downloading, downloading...cuts to reveal computer screen; Patrick begins narrating On the computer screen, I saw a default setting called "P1TrackOP", a computer proxy that allows the firewall and Internet protocol to be tracked to a specific location. *'Squidward:' offscreen What does this do for us? *'Patrick:' Let me finish. This proxy has led me to believe that the computer was somewhere in the warehouse before the explosion occurred. *'Oscar:' offscreen You mean that Brandon and/or the Bomb Band was inside the warehouse before it exploded? *'Patrick:' It would seem so. I think they used the computer to activate the bomb. But, according to the updated proxy, the computer should be somewhere in the downtown area at some place known as... *''cuts to a bar downtown known as "The Beer Bottle; the camera cuts to a bar, where many fish are sitting, including SpongeBob'' *'SpongeBob:' phone What do you mean you won't be home until eleven. What about Jessica?! pause Well, I'm still at work. Why can't you just get off of work? pause Oh, forget it! up Hey, waiter! Hit me with another! *'Bartender:' I'd say you've had to many with that tone of voice. wiping glass What's troubling? *'SpongeBob:' Oh, it's my wife and her insane work hours. sighs I have a no-so-little one at home. drink Who knows what she's doing. drink *'Bartender:' You never know, right? chuckles *'SpongeBob:' head Nope. around; sees a male fish on computer Hey, I didn't know that you guys have Internet connection in here. *'Bartender:' at male fish with computer Hmm? That's weird. We haven't had Wi-Fi in years. *'SpongeBob:' tongue to side of mouth Huh? *'Waiter:' toward male fish Ah, Mr. Bass. What brings you here again? *'SpongeBob:' to back of pocket I'm actaully glad I left work today. up Brandon Bass, you're under arrest! *'Brandon:' waiter to ground I'll take that Cod Delight to go, sir. gun from pocket; shoots at SpongeBob; people begins fleeing the bar *'SpongeBob:' out of way of approacing bullets; hides behind booth; takes out laser pointer Thought this would come in handy. laser gun at Brandon's gun, disentegrating it Ha! *'Bartender:' Goodness! red button, sounding alarm *'SpongeBob:' Nice work. by collar by Brandon; hit in nose and into booth *'Brandon:' You begin to bore me, sponge! SpongeBob under table *'SpongeBob:' Oof. ground under table *'Brandon:' Time to play a new game. SpongeBob's legs; slams SpongeBob into side of other booth How about the one where you don't make it out of this bar? *'SpongeBob:' Brandon; stands up, grunting Sorry. Don't think I'm a fan of that game. up and thrown into table Oof! up at Bomb Band Member One Oh, it's you. *'Bomb Band Member 1:' You?! up SpongeBob; throws him into another table I'm not a "you!" I'm the leader of the notorious Bomb Band! I'm...Herman! *'SpongeBob:' Herman in stomach; punches Herman in nose Herman? and kicks Herman to the ground I would have suspected you to have a more menacing name. head Not really feeling Herman. *'Brandon:' offscreen Then how about Brandon? to punch SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' approaching arm; leaps off of table and swings Brandon in table, knocking him to the ground Not feeling that either. *'Bartender:' back Herman I got him! Hold off that Bass guy! *'Brandon:' up I'll have you know I was the former mayor of this great town! *'SpongeBob:' Former for a reason, Brandon. to punch Brandon *'Brandon:' punch; kicks SpongeBob in back of knee; picks up SpongeBob and throws him to ground Who asked you?! No, if you excuse me, I have other business to attend to. over SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' up, holding leg Oh yeah. Like what? *'Brandon:' None of your business, sponge. The grown-ups are talking business. You wouldn't know anything about that. *'SpongeBob:' Well, I know one thing. You can't have business without...up glass a computer. drink on computer *'Brandon:' No! back by bartender *'Bartender:' It had to be done, guy! Brandon into wall Now get out of my brewery. *'Herman:' bartender down Not until we take out the trash. toward SpongeBob, pushing him into the side of a booth This is my house, sponge! My house! up SpongeBob So I suggest you leave. SpongeBob out of window, shattering the glass *'SpongeBob:' on ground outside of bar Augh! out walkie-talkie Back...up...needed. Come...quick...ly. falls to ground *''cuts to the Bikini Bottom Hospital; SpongeBob is sitting on a chair in a medical room'' *'Nurse Nancy:' He's waking up, you guys. *'SpongeBob:' camera pans out to SpongeBob's face, revealing a scar Huh? Nurse Nancy Where am I? *'Sandy:' You're in... *'SpongeBob:' Wait a minute. I know where I am, but why am I here? *'Patrick:' You were in a fight with Brandon Bass and one of the Bomb Band members. You got thrown through a window and got knocked out...cold. *'SpongeBob:' I was? head Wait. I was. I remember now. Brandon had a computer. A computer, which he was using to...well, I don't know. *'Squidward:' You don't know? *'SpongeBob:' Well, I kind of...well, destroyed it. *'Squidward:' Define "destroy". *'Patrick:' Allow me to do the honors. It means, in a fit a panic, SpongeBob decided to destroy the computer, therefore ruining what small chance of relocating the Bomb Band and Brandon. sarcastically Way to go. *'SpongeBob:' Like you would have done any better? I had no choice. Brandon claimed he had "business" to do. Whatever that means. *'Patrick:' yells What else could it mean?! growls It means that Brandon and the Bomb Band are plotting to destroy us! Maybe even the entire town! How could you be so blind? *'SpongeBob:' Maybe because I was focusing on not trying to die! Which, by the way, didn't do. *'Patrick:' Well, stop acting like you are! Focus on the obvious, SpongeBob. How are we going to find them now? *'Sandy:' Uh...I have a plan, I guess. But it probably won't work. *'Squidward:' Spit it out, Sandy. *'Sandy:' We can always try the government building. They could be plotting in the meeting room. *'SpongeBob:' I do love a good trip to the government building. hands It's time to take down some bad guys! *''of the team begin exchanging unsure looks'' *'SpongeBob:' What? *'Squidward:' SpongeBob, you've just lost to taking on a Bomb Band member and Brandon. *'SpongeBob:' Yeah, single-handedly. But now, we have the numerical advantage! Four against two. We can take them down easily. *'Patrick:' You're right, SpongeBob. It will be four. Me, Sandy, Squidward...and Oscar. You're not coming along in your condition. *'SpongeBob:' Condition? toward Patrick What do you mean condition? Ow. at ankle with brace What's this? *'Patrick:' You hit your ankle when you collided with that booth. It's banged up pretty bad. *'SpongeBob:' But I'm fine, guys. I can do this. *'Patrick:' No, SpongeBob. It's best for you to go home and heal. We'll go and take them on with Oscar. *'SpongeBob:' No, you're not! *'Oscar' into room Oh, yes they are, SpongeBob. Unfortunately, you cannot make that decision. But I can, and so can the hospital, and they say you're not medically clear to fight. And I say you're not going. *'SpongeBob:' Who gives a clamshell about medical reports?! I'm going. Not for myself, not for you all, but for the fate of the city. *'Squidward:' We'll take care of the fate of the city. You take care of yourself. *'Oscar:' He's right. Go home, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' But... *'Oscar:' firmly Go home...or you're fired! *'SpongeBob:' sighs and growls Fine. out of room *'Oscar:' sighs Come on. We better get a move on. at door arch We might want to go out the back door. *''cuts to SpongeBob's pineapple; SpongeBob is parking in his yard; Jessica and SpongeBob's wife, Madecine, are looking out of the window'' *'Madecine:' Look who decided to show up, honey. Go upstairs. Daddy and I need a little talk. *'Jessica:' sighs Fine, but I'm doing homework upstairs, so keep it quiet. upstairs *'Madecine:' No promises, honey. *''enters the door shortly after'' *'Madecine:' Where were you? *'SpongeBob:' At work. *'Madecine:' SpongeBob Where were you really? gasps And why do you have a scar on your face?! *'SpongeBob:' I told you I was at work. *'Madecine:' Well, that doesn't really answer my question. *'SpongeBob:' Fine. I got into a fight with a bad guy. So what? That's my job, right? *'Madecine:' And it's my job as your wife to know what's happened in your day. *'SpongeBob:' Well why don't you take tonight and tomorrow off, huh? Or do you have to have more overtime? *'Madecine:' Don't start with me. You know we have to make this income! *'SpongeBob:' Income?! We can pay the bills! We can afford food! We can afford everything we need and you're talking to me about income?! *'Madecine:' Business comes first, honey. You know that! *'SpongeBob:' Good that you know that. Maybe you can understand that's why I couldn't be here. upstairs *'Madecine:' And where do you think you're going?! *'SpongeBob:' To dress my wound. *'Madecine:' Good. Maybe you can apologize to Jessica while you're at it. *'SpongeBob:' Why? To apologize for having to work past eleven? How about you go first. into bathroom; to self Why do I find a way to bring my work home? sighs *''cuts to the government building; the team is walking through the hallway toward the meeting room'' *'Patrick:' Have we been walking for ages? *'Sandy:' Seems like it. Are we even going the right way, SpongeBob? Check your map. *'Patrick:' Sorry, Sandy. I don't think he heard quite heard you from his pineapple. *'Sandy:' sighs How else will we know how to get to the meeting room? *'Oscar:' Come on! Use your heads! to map directory Just use this directory! Gosh. Without SpongeBob, you guys can't even focus on the obvious. *'Squidward:' Talk about your irony. *'Oscar:' Here we are. to large square on map It's down the hall and to the right. *'Squidward:' But that's guarded by security guards. How will get to the room now? *'Oscar:' You guys are kidding me, right? *''cuts to the team and Oscar, crawling through the air vents'' *'Patrick:' Hey, guys. There's something about these air vents I need to remember. I just don't remember what. *'Sandy:' I'm sure it's nothing. If it were, SpongeBob would have reminded us before he stormed off. *'Oscar:' Are you sure about that? He wasn't in the most helpful mood. *'Patrick:' True. right But there's still something we need to remember. *'Squidward:' He could be right. What say you, Oscar? Oscar? Oscar? *''falls down the air vents and into a jail cell'' *'Oscar:' at team Yep. Here I am, guys. *'Patrick:' self off Just great. Here's what I wanted to remember yet now it comes to bite me in the...rear end. *'Sandy:' Well, what do we do now? *'Patrick:' I'd say signal some help. Absorbent help if you know what I mean. *'Oscar:' SpongeBob can't help us. He's in blind fury. What motive could possibly make him want to save us? *''comes on in the cell and in the hallway from the cell, revealing Brandon and the Bomb Band members'' *'Brandon:' Hello there. *'Patrick:' gulps I'd say our lives. *''cuts to the next morning; SpongeBob is sleeping on a large mattress-like couch'' *'Jessica:' Dad. Dad. Dad! awakens Dad, I'm late for school and you're late for work. Mom already left, so you're stuck with me. *'SpongeBob:' Huh? What?! up I'm late for work? realization Wait a minute. No I'm not. back on mattress couch They don't want me there. *'Jessica:' Maybe not, but I still have to get to school. *'SpongeBob:' sighs Fine. Get in the car. I'll be there in a minute. *'Jessica:' Dad, we don't have a minute. School's half over. SpongeBob up Come on. *''cuts to the boat drive; SpongeBob ias driving Jessica to school'' *'SpongeBob:' We're almost there. Just around the corner. left *'Jessica:' Good, because my perfect attendance record is on the line. *'SpongeBob:' Yeah, I know. car at red light Ah, come on! around If this isn't going to take forever...government building; to self I wonder what happened there last night. *'Jessica:' Happened where? *'SpongeBob:' Over there. The government building. My team went there and sent me home. I wonder what happened. button on boat *'Jessica:' Are you syncing the agency database to the radio again? *'SpongeBob:' I have to find out what happened. *'Male Agent:' other line Oh, it's SpongeBob, guys. SpongeBob, have you seen your team lately? *'SpongeBob:' Not at all. The last I knew of their whereabouts was at the government building. *'Male Agent:' They could be in trouble. I'll send out some agents to the building. *'SpongeBob:' Hmm. looks around Maybe you won't have to. button; begins speeding Sorry, honey. Looks like that perfect attendance award will have to wait until next quarter. *'Jessica:' There is no next quarter, dad. *'SpongeBob:' Well then, always next year, right? the car, making a squealing sound Stay in here. I'll go in. If I don't come out within five minutes, you know what to do. *'Jessica:' Shouldn't I give you extended time? It's a big building. *'SpongeBob:' sighs Okay. Ten minutes, but that's the highest I'm going. door; runs into government building *''cuts to SpongeBob, walking around the government building'' *'SpongeBob:' Where's that meeting room? at wall Ah. The directory. meeting room There it is. blue Blue? at key Of course. Blue means the five-o. facepalm How am I going to get in there now? around; looks up and sees vent Perfect. *''cuts to the vents; SpongeBob is crawling through them'' *'SpongeBob:' Let's see. It's just to the right of the vents. right Wait a minute. The right leads to a jail cell. up They couldn't have gone that way. to the left *''pans down the air vent to the jail cell, which is empty; Patrick is sent flying into the steel bars'' *'Patrick:' Oof! an approaching fist from Brandon Why do you want us? Brandon onto ground We're just here to talk. *'Brandon:' Doesn't seem that way. Patrick in Herman *'Herman:' And why's that, pinky? Patrick's back into leg Why do we feel more fighting and hear less talking? *'Sandy:' Herman Because we're too busy fighting off four goons trying to destroy Bikini Bottom. *'Bomb Band Member 2:' Sandy in Squidward Please. We don't care about Bikini Bottom. We care about something else. *'Squidward:' Sandy off of him And what might that be? *'Brandon:' toward Squidward None of your business! *'Squidward:' picks up Brandon and throws him to ground I would say that is our business. *'Brandon:' up onto feet Coming from the enemy. Squidward toward Oscar *'Oscar:' out of way of approaching Squidward That doesn't explain how you were able to survive the explosion from the last time my team had a confrontation with you. *'Brandon:' Oscar to ground I'll reveal in due time, Oscar. In due time. an approaching Patrick into an approaching Sandy and Squidward But for right now, my band and I have something else to take care of...that doesn't involve the likes of pesky agents. walking away *''cuts to SpongeBob, out of the vents, walking through a stairwell'' *'SpongeBob:' tracker Metal walls really block the reception in here. Either that or there's a fight. According to the tracker, one of the receivers are broken. sighs Where are they? *'Security Guard:' offscreen Hey! You! down two stairwells You can't be down here! *'SpongeBob:' Says who? down stairwell Try and catch me, coppers! Ha ha ha! onto stairrail; slides down stairrail One of these doors has to lead to my team. in front of SpongeBob opens to Brandon and the Bomb Band Looks like we have a winner. over Brandon; looks at team Guys! What happened?! *'Patrick:' half-conscious SpongeBob?! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at your house with Jessi-ja-mima. falls to side *'SpongeBob:' to Patrick Hang in there, team! Oscar?! They got you, too? *'Oscar:' grunting You shouldn't have come, kid. It's four against one. You have no chance. *'Brandon:' He's right! You can't defeat four able-bodied bad guys ready to take down one defenseless agent. *'SpongeBob:' key from Oscar You're right I have no chance. up against jail cell I give up. I surrender. one hand behind him inconspicuously; begins unlocking cage *'Herman:' Finally we got the sponge to surrender. I thought I would never see the day. *'Brandon:' Why don't we celebrate, gents? hand squarely in front of himself Bomb Band, attack! *'Bomb Band Member 3:' As you wish. Bomb Band members charge toward SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' lock Amateurs. door and allows Bomb Band members in; quickly locks the door Never trust a secret agent. back at Brandon Not much to do now, huh, Brandon? *'Brandon:' This isn't over, sponge! hands; disappears *'SpongeBob:' Don't worry, guys. I'll get some help. *'Security Guard:' into room Hey! What are you doing down...?! *'SpongeBob:' Yeah yeah yeah. I would love to hear the lecture, but my team kind of needs help here! back Oh yeah. And do something about those criminals back there. Something worse than a slap on the wrist. *'Security Guard:' growls Fine. out walkie-talkie I need a cab down here. *''cuts to outside of the government building; an ambulance is taking away the team except for SpongeBob'' *'Oscar:' carried on a gurney by two nurses Wait. I need to say something. signals SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' Yes, Oscar? to Oscar *'Oscar:' Make sure you keep the agency in good hands for now. Okay? *'SpongeBob:' I will, Oscar. You heal good, okay? *'Oscar:' I will. This shouldn't take but three days, but you make sure the town is safe. carry Oscar away *'SpongeBob:' to self I will. *'Jessica:' up Are you okay, dad? *'SpongeBob:' I will be...if I can keep the town safe. *''cuts to the agency; SpongeBob is walking down the hallway, looking at all of the offices'' *'SpongeBob:' around Check. Check. Check. Check. at female fish, obviously procrastinating Not check! Vannessa, what are you doing? Work ends tomorrow. *'Vannessa:' How can I work, SpongeBob? How can I work knowing that Oscar is in the hospital? Or that the town could be blown up in seconds? It's just a lot of fear and uncertainty right now. *'SpongeBob:' I understand. We all miss Oscar. But what he would want, even if there is an explosion in a minute, is for us to be burned to a crisp...all over the keyboard of the computer. *'Vannessa:' SpongeBob with rolled up paper Stop it! That's not funny! *'SpongeBob:' Stop being so worry. There's nothing to be worried about. The town is safe, the Bomb Band is behind bars, and I'm running the agency. What could go wrong? room; to self Besides the obvious. *''cuts to a male fish, checking the pipes below the building'' *'Janitor:' Why have pipes under a building? It still makes it part of the building to have it at the top. sighs Well, you get architects that go to community college...pipe, yet hears echo That's weird. There shouldn't be an echo. pipes, yet hears echo If there's an echo, that means the liquid has hardened. out needle; sticks needle into pipe 0.6 crystals per cubic inch?! upstairs SpongeBob! SpongeBob! SpongeBob, come quick! *'SpongeBob:' door to pipe room What?! What is it?! *'Janitor:' Look for yourself. SpongeBob needle *'SpongeBob:' gulps Goodness. I need to evacuate the people. *'Janitor:' Do you want me to call the BRS? *'SpongeBob:' No. I don't want to cause a stir. All I need to evacuate all of the agents from the agency so that some trained agents and I can remove the bomb safely. *'Janitor:' What do I do? *'SpongeBob:' Uh...sweep the agents out...or something. Just evacuate them. I'll lasso up those agents. *''cuts to SpongeBob, walking back into the pipe room with select agents'' *'SpongeBob:' And that's why I need you guys to help me with this. *'Male Agent 2:' So, why is a bomb inside of the pipe room? *'SpongeBob:' To blow up the place. Any other questions that are actually worth asking? No? Okay then. Let's get to work before it's too late. *'Male Agent 3:' Hey, I have a question. How do we know it's in the pipes? *'SpongeBob:' That's the thing. We don't, but the pipes will lead us to the epicenter of the bomb, therefore leading us to the bomb itself. *'Female Agent:' And how exactly are we going to track the bomb? *'SpongeBob:' Sodium perofluroxidized vapor detectors I will hand to each of you. No more questions. We need to get going. off bar frame of air vent Let's go. into air duct *''agents follow behind SpongeBob'' *''cuts to inside the ducts; SpongeBob and the agents are searching the ducts with their trackers'' *'SpongeBob:' continues to beep uncontrallably Why is this thing still beeping? It's been going off for three minutes already. *'Female Agent:' Yeah. Mine too. It's as if we're right above the bomb. *'Male Agent:' Are you sure it's not in the pipes. *'SpongeBob:' We're far from the pipe room now. It has to be somewhere in the main lobby, which is where we are now. *'Male Agent 2:' Weird. My tracker hasn't gone off yet. Is it broken? *'SpongeBob:' I would hope not. We need all the detection we can if we want to save the agency, the agents, and at least a five-mile radius of Bikini Bottom. *'Male Agent 2:' begins beeping Never mind. It's going off now. *'SpongeBob:' Great. I think we're above the bomb. to stairs in ducts We can take the stairs to the floor then. *''and agents climb down the stairs'' *''cuts to SpongeBob and the agents, exiting a door into the main lobby'' *'SpongeBob:' Here we are. It might be below the floorboards. beeper has stopped Hmm. That's strange. My beeper stopped beeping. *'Male Agent:' Mine too. *'Female Fish 2:' Same here. *'SpongeBob:' It must have been that the bomb was inside of the ducts. And if that was the case, that means...it a aerated explosive. *'Male Agent 3:' What does that mean? *'SpongeBob:' It means that the explosion of that bomb will evaporate into the air and disentegrate anything that it is blown into. It acts like a flame thrower. The more air pushing on it, the farther it goes. This is worse than I could have ever imagined! *'Male Agent:' Worse than a bomb blowing up the agency? *'SpongeBob:' It'll be the same fate of the agency. We need to get back in the vents. door shuts closed Hey?! What's going on?! to pull door open, yet fails What is this? *'Male Agent:' Okay. This is getting freaky. *'SpongeBob:' around Okay. Don't worry, everyone. Remain calm. appears in front of SpongeBob *'Brandon:' Remain calm?! SpongeBob to ground Remain calm?! SpongeBob into wooden podium How can we all remain calm when I'm about to destroy the agency. Not to mention a ten-mile radius! *'SpongeBob:' out of podium Why, Brandon? Just why? Haven't you fought enough agents for two days? *'Brandon:' Never enough, SpongeBob. toward SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' an approaching Brandon Enough for me, though. onto Brandon; punches Brandon in nose Get out of my agency! Brandon again *'Brandon:' No! SpongeBob off of him Not until I wipe out the entire ERGBB agency! at agents That goes for you back there as well. around the room I warning all of you! Now I must get going. Wouldn't want to miss an aerial sighting of the disentegration of the best agency in Bikini Bottom. out of the agency *'SpongeBob:' up Aerial view? at freight stairs Got to get up there. up freight stairs to the roof *''cuts to SpongeBob, now on the roof of the agency'' *'SpongeBob:' Where is it? Where is it? helicopter, rising over the roof siding Oh. There it is. toward helicopter; presses button, activating the flight suit I've been in a helicopter. Make a mental note of that. besides the helicopter *'Brandon:' Pilot! When is thing supposed to get to the government building? *'Pilot:' Oh, it'll be a good ten minutes. *'SpongeBob:' offscreen It might be a little longer than that, I assure you, Brandon. reveals SpongeBob, flying beside a window in the helicopter Stop this helicopter! *'Brandon:' Not in a million years. *'SpongeBob:' Then I guess you leave me no choice. up side of helicopter to the roof; takes out mine and sticks it to rotor shaft Explosion on the shaft! mine explodes, causing the rotor to snap off Well, there was no other way. off helicopter; flies alongside the falling helicopter *'Brandon:' What did he do?! crashes into large factory building *'SpongeBob:' above the damaged warehouse Let's see the carnage, shall we? into the warehouse Brandon? Brandon? around Where could he have gone off to? *'Brandon:' offscreen Where else could I be, SpongeBob?! open helicopter door *'SpongeBob:' button, which gives SpongeBob his normal clothing It was rhetorical, Brandon. *'Brandon:' I'll give you something rhetorical, sponge! Oh, boys! *'SpongeBob:' What boys? *''wall of the warehouse is broken through; the Bomb Band and hundreds of other members come into the warehouse'' *'Brandon:' Those guys. You didn't think the government officials wouldn't help out with the cause, did you? Troops! Attack! *'Voice:' offscreen Not so fast, Brandon! *''reveals an airplane, flying over the factory building; hundreds of fish begin jumping out of the bottom of it; all fish land into the warehouse'' *'SpongeBob:' What's going on? lands beside SpongeBob Oscar? What are you doing here? *'Oscar:' Saving you from being obliterated. No one threatens my agency, but more importantly...my agents. They released me from the hospital. When I went back to the agency, I saw all of the agents outside. I knew this had to be Brandon's work. Agents! Attack! *''charge toward Brandon and his team; Brandon and his team charge toward the agents'' *'SpongeBob:' My kind of party. in air; holds up foot; foot knocks down a government official *'Patrick:' opposing agent down Ha! charging agent into another Oscar, who's getting Brandon? He's going to destroy the city. agent punches Patrick down *'Oscar:' Leave that to me. over agent; feet kick Brandon to the ground I got this lint licker. *'Brandon:' How dare you? up to feet; feet kick Oscar away, yet remains on his feet If anyone here licks lint, it'll be your face on the carpet. Oscar into wall *'Oscar:' an approaching Brandon Not unless I lose, which I won't. toward Brandon *''cuts to SpongeBob, fighting off opposing agents'' *'SpongeBob:' agent down I need to get back to the agency before it burns down. Sandy, I'll need your help. *'Sandy:' agent I think I might need to stay here and help. I'll help you disable the bomb via walkie-talkie. *'SpongeBob:' Fair enough. rockets fire from cufflings *''cuts to SpongeBob, blasting toward the agency'' *'SpongeBob:' Get in there! into open door in roof; lands on floor; takes out walkie-talkie Okay, Sandy. I'm in. What do I do? *'Sandy:' other line Okay. First, what bomb is it? *'SpongeBob:' Aerated. *'Sandy:' Okay. Well, to get around the agency, it must be in the ducts. *'SpongeBob:' Right. *'Sandy:' But it would be near the fan, for that's the main source of, well...fanning. *'SpongeBob:' So, I'll have to get there. up duct stairs Going there now. through ducts Almost there, Sandy. I can hear it. What do I do when I get to the bomb? *'Sandy:' You'll have to disable it somehow. Like with another explosive. *'SpongeBob:' Can do, Sandy. *'Herman:' offscreen Can't do, spongecake! SpongeBob in face *'SpongeBob:' Oof! walkie-talkie *'Sandy:' SpongeBob? SpongeBob! crushes walkie-talkie with foot *'SpongeBob:' up, knocking Herman to the floor What are you doing here, Herman? *'Herman:' up I wasn't going to let you save the day without some interference, did you, SpongeBob? toward SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' over Herman; throws mine onto Herman's back I wasn't hoping so. Why can't you just leave it be, Herman? The day will be saved. You're done. Plan failed. *'Herman:' It's not over until it's over, sponge! Now surrender or feel the fist! *'SpongeBob:' I'd rather feel the fists. Herman; Herman lifts SpongeBob and throws him to ground; kicked in stomach toward the fan Oof! *'Herman:' There's something you should know, SpongeBob. hands I never did want to join Brandon's team or the Bomb Band. I always wanted to defeat the team as a solo act. toward SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' fan by pressing button You don't get it, do you, Herman? You never had to join either of those teams. from Herman's feet, causing him to slip behind the fan blades and onto the bomb *'Herman:' Huh? begins beeping *'SpongeBob:' All you had to join was society. See you...button on suit, giving SpongeBob the flight suit on the flip side. out of ducts and out of the roof of the agency *''agency explodes from behind him'' *''cuts back to the warehouse, where Oscar is fighting Brandon'' *'Oscar:' Do you hear that, Brandon? It's the sound of your plan being foiled. *'Brandon:' onto Brandon; hits Oscar in nose This plan isn't over until it's over. *'Oscar:' Brandon off of him I would say it's over now. foot on Brandon's back; pulls up Brandon's hand Brandon Bass, you under arrest for the attempt termination of a people and homocidal acts of terrorism. electric handcuffs on Brandon That should hold you. *'SpongeBob:' inside of factory Looks like someone is getting behind bars...for good. *'Oscar:' Precisely. *'Patrick:' fist Looks like that was the last of them...arm if you know what I mean. *''cuts to SpongeBob's house'' *'Madecine:' in through door I'm home, everyone. No need to throw a party. *'SpongeBob:' It's worth a party in my mind. Madecine on head *'Madecine:' Ah, stop it, honey. We have company. Oh, Oscar! *'Oscar:' in through door Don't I get a kiss on my forhead? *'SpongeBob:' Oscar? What are you doing here? *'Oscar:' I came to discuss something with you. *''cuts to SpongeBob, sitting a seat adjacent to Oscar's'' *'Oscar:' I just wanted to come and tell you that the agency has been repaired. *'SpongeBob:' Already? In half a day? *'Oscar:' I know people. laughs By the way, I recovered what I could from the damage. out a photo from pocket I already gave the rest of the team their stuff, but I saved the most indispensable for last. SpongeBob photo *'SpongeBob:' at photo of Daniel, though slightly charred It's my late son, Daniel. *'Oscar:' Yeah. I tried to save others like of Jessica and Madecine, but they were too far gone. *'SpongeBob:' Well, that's fine, Oscar. I see them everyday. But this. This is irreplaceable. I have others, but this was when he had taken his first steps. This is the only picture I have of this moment. smiles Thank you for saving it, Oscar. *'Oscar:' What can I say? He was like a son to me too. *'SpongeBob:' Yeah. *'Oscar:' up Well, I better hit the road. If I don't hurry, Sydney's won't let me in the house. *'SpongeBob:' laughs Well, I won't stop you. *'Oscar:' Thank you, SpongeBob. You take care, alright? *'SpongeBob:' I will Oscar. walks to the door Hey, Oscar. I just have one question. *'Oscar:' Ask away. *'SpongeBob:' Brandon's locked away tight, right? *'Oscar:' Very tight. Why do you asks? *'SpongeBob:' chuckles Well, he...he sort of scares me. *'Oscar:' laughs Oh, man up. *'SpongeBob:' laughs Yeah. I will. *'Oscar:' laughs Good, because this isn't the first of our battles. There will be many more ahead of us. *'SpongeBob:' Yep. pause And we'll be ready for them. *''fades to black; episode ends'' Category:Sworn to Secrecy Category:Sworn to Secrecy Episodes Category:Sworn to Secrecy Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013